The present invention relates to a system devised for treating periodontal disease. More particularly, it relates to a hand-held dispenser device in the nature of a syringe which may be used by a lay person in his home or on his travels to conduct a course of antisepsis and maintenance treatment of that disease, as well as a multicomponent gel for use with such device.
Many people are afflicted with periodontal disease, i.e., gingivitis and periodontitis. The most common symptoms of periodontal disease are gingival and alveolar inflammation due to subgingival bacterial accummulations known as placque which cause deepening of the normal gingival crevice, leading to gum recession and deep gingival pockets. Bacterial inflammation is the main cause of these conditions. These pockets then retain more food and bacteria in their base, where the pathology develops, which pockets are not reachable for cleansing by ordinary means, and the trapped food debris becomes growth medium for bacteria. This then perpetuates the septic, inflammatory process and extends the pathology so that as pockets get deeper, the alvealar bone dissolves, pus extrudes, and the teeth become loose. This is a condition commonly known as pyorrhea.
The purpose of this dispenser-gel system is to introduce subgingivally antiseptic, anti-inflammatory, antiplacque and sedative medications to these inaccessible areas in a reliable, repeatable and convenient manner. Moreover, it is the function of the multi-purpose liquids, gels, emulsions or suspensions to carry these medications in a prolonged timed-release form and in consistencies which cannot be easily dislodged from the pockets by oral fluids so that their medicinal effects could last longer, perhaps as long as 12 to 24 hours. This would permit treatment applications once in 24 hours, yet maintain treatment effects throughout this time period.
The current methods of treatment fall into two catagories. In the first, periodontal surgery is used to shorten the depth of the pocket by cutting away part of the gum wall. This results in extreme thermal sensitivity of the denuded tooth roots and has only a small benefit in keeping pockets clean. The surgery is followed by curettage. However, even with this regular dental scraping, the debris and plaque deposits accummulate and the pockets progress deeper. The second method, namely non-surgical periodontics, involves the patient's making of a paste of sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide and, by supra-gingival toothbrush massage, attempting to work the paste into the pocket depth. This is rarely successful and is unreliable in that some pockets are not located in areas of the mouth which can be reached by a toothbrush, and even if the pockets can be reached, the material seldom if ever reaches to the bottom of pockets 6-12 mm. deep. In addition, since no pre-mixed product of this type is available on the market, the necessity for mixing of the paste adds to the inconvenience of the process and becomes a disincentive, which induces non-compliance by the patient and is counterproductive.
Additionally, some commercial pulsating devices, such as that sold under the trademark "Water-Pik", intended to dislodge food debris between teeth and massage the outer surface of the gums, are unsuitable for periodontal treatment because they apply excessive water pressure and may damage very tender intra-pocket tissues and do not induce antiseptic, anti-inflammatory and other treatment effects. Their effect in the periodontal pocket, if any, is extremely short lasting.
Thus, the patient is left without recourse to home therapy and must rely upon course after course of painful dental surgery and curettage and further progress of the disease.
Also lacking in the art is any commercially available medication which may be used by an individual as part of a course of home treatment of subgingival periodontal disease. The above-described combination of hydrogen peroxide and baking soda must be prepared by the patient, and may not last long. Anything which acts to discourage a patient from following the prescribed course of treatment, and the repeated mixing of the medication is a considerable disincentive to the patient's continuing to conduct the prescribed treatment and so should be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, and facilitates the home treatment of patients suffering from periodontal disease.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable of being conveniently hand-held, unlike a hypodermic syringe which requires the use of the thumb and two fingers. The device is also hand controlled, and is capable of dispensing predetermined portions of medication into periodontal pockets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-component medication in the form of a packaged, long active, timed-release gel, for use in home maintenance treatment of patients suffering from periodontal disease.